


Arin And Dan's Day Out!

by SmallAnxietic



Category: Game Grumps, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Funny Times, Joke Fic, Sonic Unleashed, all credit to the base of the story goes to max acorn, all these things are true, arin is zelda, but its a JOKE, climax, dan is sonic, hahaahh, handjobs, has this been done yet, i wish i could do more but i couldnt bring myself to write it all, im crying, just got to the climax of the story, kind of unconsensual bc it was in his sleep, like JIZZ, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallAnxietic/pseuds/SmallAnxietic
Summary: Dan and Arin decide to spend their day off together but will it change the nature of their friendship?





	Arin And Dan's Day Out!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Game Grumps](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Game+Grumps).



> watch sonic unleashed part 3. im not sorry. game grumps pls notice me and my efforts to please you 
> 
> original story is by max acorn kasjgbjasdgjasdg

**Arin and Dan's Day Out**

 

_ “We are not making fun of this, we are merely enjoying it.” -Dan Avidan _

 

* * *

  
  
  


“Say no more.” Arin smiled at his reassurance. Dan casually closed his eyes, taking in the harmony of the scene around him. He turned his head into Arin’s lap, breathing in his strong scent. 

 

“You smell good,” he murmured. 

 

“I took a long shower,” Arin joked, running his free hand across Dan’s mid-section. He enjoyed petting Dan this way, almost like a cat but far more adorable. Arin started to hum to him, an old tune his mother used to sing to him when he was a child. It seemed to have an effect on his companion as Dan began to nod off into a small nap. 

 

Now, Arin wasn’t sure when or how it happened. Looking back at it, part of him must have wanted to do it since it occurred under his watch and Dan was drifting off to sleep so he couldn’t be blamed. Nevertheless, somehow, someway, Arin found his hand gliding along Dan’s arms, stomach, and finally to what he probably could call Dan’s crotch. It was very soft down there, softer than the most of him really. The softness intrigued Arin on a almost subconscious level, causing his palm to caress the area more than he should have. It was a few minutes after he started that he noticed it; a slight but growing hardness. Arin didn’t really notice it at first, his mind adrift in thoughts but it was when he cast a lazy eye to the area that he saw it. His hand was on top of Dan’s hard penis. 

 

It took all of his willpower just to keep from screaming out in shock. Arin’s modesty yelled at him to take his hand away but it was instantly silenced by his immense curiosity. Part of him always wondered what it looked like. The sexual organ of his best friend Dan. And now Arin had his answer. It was decently sized, a pale pink color, and somewhat thick. It wasn’t bigger than his own but it was just… different. Arin was fascinated and just a tad bit turned on. Before he even realized it, his hand was fondling the member like a child playing with clay. He felt the texture, the girth, the weight, the heat of it. The animator noted every curve and bump of the penis, pushing his curiosity to a new level. 

 

Dan began to stir in his sleep, a slight grin on his face. This spurred Arin on. Throwing all caution and sense to the wind, he wrapped his fingers around Dan’s shaft and began to move up and down the dimensions of it. Dan sucked in some air at the pleasurable feeling Arin was inflicting upon him. Dan began to get more restless the longer Arin played with him. Arin placed his hand on Dan’s head, trying to keep him still. 

 

“Shhhhh,” Arin placed a small kiss on Dan’s forehead as his hand sped up. The amount of power he felt at this moment rivaled any game he had played. He whispered sweet, unintelligible nothings in Dan’s ears as Dan unconsciously buried his face into Arin’s laps, inhaling his delightful scent. His dick started to jerk. He was getting close. There was nothing to stop him or Arin and that was alright with Arin. 

 

“HOLY SHIT!” Dan shot awake just as he climaxed into Arin’s soft hand. Between the disorientation of waking up suddenly and the rush of positive stimulus, it took him a few seconds to find his barrings and clear his thoughts. Breathing heavily, he looked at Arin and then to his crotch. 

 

He saw his cock.

 

He saw Arin’s hand.

 

He saw his semen on Arin’s hand.

 

He looked back at his best friend. All Arin did was give him an eager grin.

 

“Wow,” Dan finally spoke, “that’s one way to wake up.”


End file.
